30 Days
by aiden.c
Summary: 30 Lily/James drabbles in 30 days. Romance, humor, and fluff is sure to ensue. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Day 1

1. Shirt Off - Blank ft. Young Ivy

_Everybody like, "What's wrong with him? Why does this little dude got his shirt off again?"_

He's shirtless. Again.

This wouldn't bother her so much if he was a smidge less attractive, a little less muscular, and a _lot_ less sexy. But, things as they are, she was bothered immensely by his shirt deficiency. Really, was it so difficult to just grab a shirt on his way out of his room?

Honestly, she wasn't as irritated by his lack of a shirt as she let on. She rather enjoyed the view; quite enjoyed it, actually. Her major grievance was that she wasn't sure if she could control herself around the excruciatingly alluring sight of a shirtless James Potter. If she had to overreact to get her point across, so be it. Anything to keep her from jumping him as he entered the Head's common room.

"Where the hell is your shirt, Potter?" she erupted as he strode over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"In my room, Evans. What's the issue?"

"Can't you have just a little dignity and cover up? Or is asking you to be fully dressed when you come downstairs too unreasonable?"

"Well, I would go up and get my shirt to preserve my dignity... but it's so far..." She scoffed before he continued. "And I have a perfect remedy to our current situation of unequal dignity!"

Her hands fell to her hips while she shifted her weight to her left side. "Oh, yeah? What is this 'perfect remedy' of yours?"

A smirk played across his lips. "Take your shirt off. Then we're even."

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes disapprovingly. _Would it be such a big deal if I just complied and stripped down?_ she asked herself. She was wearing a sports bra underneath her baggy, old sweatshirt, so it really wouldn't be that big of a deal. _It is kind of hot in here..._

His eyes widened when she reached for the hem of her sweatshirt. Pulling it over her head, dislodging the quill that held her hair in a messy bun, and finally striking a pose, his eyes grew wider and wider until they couldn't widen anymore. She smirked, placing a delicate hand upon her now exposed hip, and raised an questioning eyebrow.

He opened and closed his mouth numerous times, beginning to resemble a fish. Finally, he spoke. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"Don't underestimate me, Potter."

He took a step closer, his voice husky as he commented, "You know, Evans, you don't look half bad with no shirt." His hands found her hips, making her brain go fuzzy. Her eyes raised to meet his, which had darkened immensely. Her gaze fluttered between his intense scrutiny and his lips, coming closer and closer, before her eyelids shut of their own accord. The lips which she had been observing only seconds earlier were introduced to hers, and her hands located his sculpted chest, running along the defined slopes of muscle.

Who needs shirts, anyway?

* * *

_A/N: Day 1 of the iPod "30 Drabbles in 30 Days" challenge. I'm hoping that my schedule will agree with me and I'll be able to complete the challenge in a timely manner, but the world works in mysterious ways, so I can make no promises. Listen to the song (I love it, obviously!) and drop me a line letting me know what you think! It means the world :)_

_Much love, Sadie_


	2. Day 2

2. Knockout - Lil Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj

_Because once you go black, you never go back._

She always dated blonde blokes. Blonde after blonde, from Caradoc Dearborn to Benjy Fenwick, she had to have gone out with every blonde from year five up. _What was with her attraction to fair-haired boys?_ James asked himself. As one with locks as black as night, he couldn't help but feel discriminated against, as if anyone with lighter hair than his had a leg up in the competition for Lily Evans' affections.

It just wasn't fair.

That's why he approached her one lazy Sunday afternoon in the Head's common room, where she sat diligently working on her Transfiguration homework, plopping down next to her and asking why she had something against dark haired boys.

"Beg pardon?" she queried disbelievingly and a look of genuine confusion upon her face.

"I asked why you had a problem with dark haired blokes."

"I don't have a problem with dark haired blokes. Why would you think that?"

"Because you only go out with blondes. I feel personally victimized." She chuckled.

"Oh, Jamesie..." she cooed mockingly, pulling on his aforementioned hair and dragging his head into her lap. He gazed up at her, a pout playing on his lips. "Is someone a bit jealous?"

"No!" he denied strongly. "I just feel as though I'm not being given a fair chance, seeing as I'm hair-impaired."

"Wait, is that why you charmed your hair blonde last week?" He nodded solemnly and she burst out laughing. "You looked so silly!"

"Shush your face," James countered, affronted. "I tried to gain an advantage."

"James, I'm not solely attracted to blonde men. I accepted any decent guy who asked me out, it just turned out all of them were blonde."

"And... am I decent?"

"I'd say you are."

"So, Lily... break the trend and go out with me?"

She laughed, and he could feel her body vibrating. "Okay, James." A goofy smile spread across his face as he looked into her eyes to see that she was serious.

"Well then you'd better get excited about seeing me every day for the rest of your life, because once you go black, you never go back."

"Somehow, that doesn't sounds so terrible."

* * *

_A/N: Day 2! I love this song :) Such a great pump-up tune! Anywho, let me know what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? What are your thoughts on Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam? (I was a tad disappointed, but I wasn't expecting to be blown away.) And my gratitude goes out to the people who added this collection to their alerts/favorites, and especially to those who reviewed! THANK YOU! I'll see y'all tomorrow._

_Much love, Sadie_


	3. Day 3

3. Starstrukk - 3OH!3

_Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go "Whoot, whoot."_

Lily Evans was many things: bright, kind, hard-working, considerate, warm. Most would say that she was a fairly attractive girl. Her deep red hair plunged to midway down her back, falling in gentle curls, her piercing emerald eyes were easy to get lost in, and her slim physique was a sight for sore eyes.

Though he agreed wholeheartedly with every compliment paid to her, James Potter thought of Lily a little different. His adjective of choice to describe the redhead would be none other than _sexy as hell._

The way she swung her hips when she strode through the corridor, her knowing smirk, the mischievous glint in her eye when she answered a question correctly in class; every little thing she did turned him on more than you could believe.

That's why, when she strode by him on her way to the lake in just about the shortest shorts he'd ever seen, he hyperventilated. _Dead puppies, _he screamed to himself, _think of dead puppies! _

"Whoa, mate, calm down." He was driven out of his fantasies (which were a tad inappropriate, if he had to admit it) by the commanding voice of his best friend, Sirius Black. "You're freaking me out."

"Sorry," James mumbled. He strained not to stare at Lily's retreating form, settling on a nice, albeit incongruous, hibiscus flower, keeping an eye on her in his peripherals. She really had great legs. On such a petite form, they still appeared to go on forever.

"Prongs, we can see what you're doing," Remus contributed. "Stop undressing Lily with your eyes, it's uncomfortable to watch."

"Inappropro!" exclaimed Sirius, dramatically covering his eyes.

"He jests at scars that have never felt a wound," James quipped. He received a questioning look from Remus, and expressions of utter confusion from Sirius and Peter. "Jeez, have you never read Shakespeare?"

Sirius held his hand over his mouth, stage whispering to Peter, _"Gay."_ Remus rolled his eyes. James returned his gaze to Lily, where she lay with her friends by the lake. Her arms were draped across her eyes and he could see her lips moving. A smile spread across his face as she shook with laughter. At this, he was contented. It wasn't until she turned her head, saw him, and let a small smile slip from her lips that forced thoughts of dead puppies to fill his head.

How could such a sweet smile be _so damn sexy?_

* * *

_A/N: Day 3! Screwed up my knee in practice yesterday, feels worse today, so I'm literally killed myself for you all getting up the stairs to write this. It'd be worth it if you let me know what you think! :) THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS/ALERTERS! I LOVE YOU! Fun fact: my friend Catie, who is honestly one of the funniest people I've ever met, says inappropro, (sort for inappropriate) so that's where that came from. She also says things like hilar (hilarious) and adorbs (adorable) which my dad has caught on to, and now says at every opportunity. Expect more of my friends' idiosyncracies in the future! ("shush your face", from a previous chapter, is something I say all the time) See y'all tomorrow! _

_Much love, Sadie_


	4. Day 4

4. I Wish - The Secret Handshake

_I wish I was a little bit taller, I wish I were a baller, I wish I had a girl who looked good, I would call her._

Some guys have all the luck.

Good looks, athleticism, general hilarity, it all seems to come as a packaged deal. If so, then I'm damaged goods. I'm the kind of product that goes for 75% off in the best case scenario, the kind that can be found on the clearance rack at Marshall's or half-off at a thrift store. Honestly, what kind of self-respecting girl with an ounce of self esteem would date _me_?

Standing at a modest 5' 8" (Really, Mom and Dad? Couldn't have been a _little_ taller?) and a frame reminiscent of a skeleton, I've never even come close to pulling. (aside from Gretchen Grubblyplank with whom I made out _once_, and that hardly counts) I don't play Quidditch and there are no girls on my arms. Basically, I'm the polar opposite of James Potter.

While he's tall, dark, and handsome, I'm small, dark in an entirely different sense, and awkward-looking. He's the epitome of smooth, I'm the poster child for tripping over his own feet. Most of all, he has Lily Evans, the one thing I want most of all.

Some guys may have all the luck, but she loved me first.

_

* * *

A/N: Day 4! A bit more solemn, especially when compared with the song. (which is great, so go listen to it. I have a dance to it and everything) And I'm not dissing the clearance rack at Marshall's, it's seriously where I spend all my time in that store. Let me know what you think! Brownie points if you can name the AVPM/AVPS reference :) Special thanks to ginnzgirl for her kind words, and being the motivation behind trying to finish this challenge! Until next time!_

_Much love, Sadie_


	5. Day 5

5. La Copa de la Vida [La Cancion Oficial de La Copa Mundial '98] - Ricky Martin

_Do you really want it?_

"Okay, mates. This is the big leagues. This is for the Cup."

Six well-toned bodies stood hunched over, arms around each other, in a circle around their kneeling captain. He whispered, though he had no reason to. When asked previously, he simply replied that it added weight and intensity to his pre-match talks. They all were clothed in scarlet and gold, a pile of broomsticks behind them.

"We've played outstandingly this season. The combined effort of the entire team really drove it home. Now, we've already beaten these wankers, so let's do it again, yeah? What have a couple of snakes got on us Gryffindors?"

"NOTHING!" the team roared.

"That was a rhetorical question, but I like the enthusiasm! Keep the energy going for the _entire_ match. No slacking! Now, this match decides the winner of the Cup. Do you want it?"

"YES!"

"Do you really want it?"

"YES!"

"Let's go get it!"

The team set off onto the pitch, hopping and jumping and wiggling around; anything to keep them loose for the match. Cheers erupted as they stepped onto the freshly cut grass, but none of it reached their ears. They were in the zone, ready to play to win.

One whistle. Both teams, scarlet and emerald, straddled their brooms.

Two whistles. Fourteen people slowly rose into the air.

Three whistles. A box was opened and out flew a small, golden ball, along with two frightening black pain-inducers. Glares were sent every which way on the pitch.

One long whistle and a red ball was launched into the air.

The match had begun.

_A/N: Day 5! TGIF, right? Anywho, this is much more pump-up, intensity oriented than all the other pieces, but when this song (which I LOVE) popped up, I had to do a piece on Quidditch. So, let me know what you think! Did you like it? Hate it? What is the hottest sport to watch? (I'm an advocate for guys lacrosse ;) ) ¡Hasta mañana!_

_Much love, Sadie_


	6. Day 6

6. Cuando Me Enamoro - Enrique Iglesias ft. Juan Luis Guerra

_Sonrío cuando me enamoro._

_Have I gone certifiably mad?_ you wonder. It seems impossible to tear your eyes away from the toned body of the dark-haired Quidditch star. It wouldn't do well for your reputation if you were to be caught admiring God's gift to man in plain sight of the Gryffindor common room. He lounges carelessly on an armchair near the raging fire, unknowingly flexing his biceps and driving you mad. It really isn't fair for him to be doing this, playing these hormone-driven games with you.

You know it isn't just his irresistible body that is tormenting you. He's changed. The once-arrogant airhead had unceremoniously burst his own bubble, revealing a modest, kind, considerate human being. A very attractive one, at that. Those cursed butterflies take up residence in the pit of your stomach once again as he hoists himself out of his chair and makes his way over to you.

"Hey, Lily, do you know which pages we're supposed to read for Potions tomorrow?"

Your throat constricts and your breathing quickens. Why can't you just answer a simple question? "I think it's chapter four," you manage to choke out.

"Thanks." He saunters away, returning to his tight-knit group of friends. You watch them laugh together at the silly expressions he dons and you can't help but smile. Not at his humor, but at the fact that you've realized you're falling for him. Sonríes cuando te enamoras.

* * *

_A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN! I've been dreadfully sick these past few days (in fact, I'm shocked I was able to get out of bed for school this morning) and couldn't bring myself to do anything at all. On top of that, I've been swamped with homework, so I had to get all that out of the way before I could even think about writing. I'll try to get caught up, probably by posting 2+ tomorrow or the day after. We'll see how it plays out. As always, let me know what you think! Oh, and "sonrío cuando me enamoro" means "I smile when I fall in love" in Spanish. The phrase at the end means the same, it's just conjugated for the "you" form. *OOPS! I conjugated "enamoro" incorrectly the second time... fixed it! My apologies.*_

_Much love, Sadie_


	7. Day 7

1. Everything I Ask For - The Maine

_She makes me feel like shit, but I can't get over it._

I can tell how much I'm annoying the hell out of my best mates as I trudge into the dormitory we share. After having faced yet another rejection at the hands of the redheaded goddess holding my heart, I can't be heaps of fun to be around. I really should just get used to the pain and stop irritating those closest to me. Apparently Sirius thinks the same.

"I don't understand why you don't just get over her, mate. She treats you like thestral dung."

"I have to agree with Padfoot, Prongs. Maybe not using the same word choice, but the sentiment is a valid point. You aren't getting anywhere, why not just give up?" Remus chimes in.

"If it's about your pride, we won't hold it against you," Peter offers.

I sigh (like a girl. This is what Evans is doing to me: turning me into a goddamn bird.) and say in defense, "It isn't a pride thing, and I can't give up. She's the one, I know it."

They groan in unison. "You've fed us that soulmate bullshit a few too many times, mate. Ring us when she figures it out," Sirius whines.

"She will. Just give it time, she'll fig-"

"Prongs, you've given her nothing but time! It's high time to cut your losses and split."

"I'm not giving up on her. She's too important to me."

My friends sigh, knowing that I'm too stubborn to let them win.

"Fine," Peter concedes, "but don't come crying to us next time she rejects you."

* * *

_A/N: Now I remember why I hate first person narratives. I know it's short, and I apologize. But I've been super busy, and I really should be doing my chem homework right now, but instead I'm doing this, so I'm making sacrifices! Perhaps you could sacrifice some time and tell me what you think? Anyway, prepare for an onslaught of updates coming your way... maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, but SOON! I will get back on track!_

_Much love, Sadie_


	8. an

_Hey all!_

_My most sincere apologies for doing this. You hate it, I hate it, but sometimes it must be done. As you may have noticed, I've taken a little hiatus from this story, and was unable to finish it on time. I just thought I'd let y'all know why._

_First of all, I've fallen ill a few times. That time of year, eh? In addition, I'm in my sophomore year (CLASS OF 2013, BABY!) and at my school, sophomore is synonymous with "chemistry-induced-homework-overload", as well as circumscribed hours of sleep. Therefore, my biggest priority has been staying on top of my schoolwork, and my writing here has fallen by the wayside. And for that, I AM SO SORRY!_

_But now football season is over, my atom model project is complete (thank god), and the quarter is coming to a close, so I'll be able to breathe soon. And with that amazing newfound ability to breathe will come updates! YAY! _

_So, I will let all that knowledge seep into your head and depart with the promise that sometime soon, I WILL ACTUALLY UPDATE. Thank you sooooooo much to those that have stuck with me. _

_Much love,_

_Sadie_


End file.
